The wrestling revelation
by wobelina
Summary: Sheldon helps Penny out but they get into a fight / Sometimes one thing leads to another. (My first try to write fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! This is my first attempt to write fanfiction.

After reading so many stories I thought I give it a try^^

And now I can tell... It's even harder than I thought!

So my respect to every author here! You're all doing a great job.

I'm sorry for misspelling/typos and wrong grammar. English is not my native language but I love it anyways, I'm from germany.

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory!

* * *

It was laundry night and Penny and Sheldon were walking up the four flights of stairs to 4A.

Sheldon was carrying two baskets full of neatly folded tank tops, shorts and underwear.

As he reached the 4th floor he placed them down for a moment to rub his back.

"Seriously Penny, you have to wash your clothes more often, two more days and you would have been forced to go to work naked!" Penny, who followed close after him, snickerd, " I'm sure a lot of people would'nt mind that, sweetie".

Sheldon just rolled his eyes and rubbed his back more furiously "Oh my back is gonna kill me" he groaned.

"I didn't ask you to carry my laundry up here" Penny sighed."Penny, Penny, Penny it's a non-optional social obligation for me to carry these havy things for you, you know i've been raised a gentleman", the lanky physicist said while he unlocked Pennys apartment door with his spare key.

"Oh yeah I know", she replied sarcastically.

Sheldon quickly picked up the baskets and glanced at her, "Sarcasm?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She answerd his question by tilting her head to one side and looking at him with narrowed eyes, which obviously meant something like "Seriously Sheldon?".

He looked at her questioningly for a short moment and then let out his breathy laugh.

"Please bring my laundry over to my place" he said and turned on his heels to enter 4B.

Penny looked after him for a brief moment and shook her head, she felt like getting a headache.

After closing the guys door behind her, she walked across the room and placed Sheldon's laundry basket on the sofa. Yawning she made her way to the fridge, opened the door and took out a bottle of water. While taking a few gulps she walked back to the sofa, let herself slump down in Sheldon's spot and placed her feet on the small table.

In 4B Sheldon had just placed the last piece of clothing in Pennys drawer.

He sighed and took a second look at his work. He had ordered Pennys clothes by sort and colour. Looking around he remembered the events of this evening a few hours prior. He just had an argument with Leonard and wanted Penny to go junior rodeo on his roommate for changing the room thermostat again.

_Knock, Knock, Knock Penny!_

_Knock, Knock, Knock Penny!_

_Knock, Knock, Knock Penny!_

_Penny had opened the door and asked "What's going on sweetie?"_

_"Penny I need your help" he had said. She had stepped aside then to let him in and he had followed her but stopped in his tracks._

_Her apartment was messy as always but this time she had out did herself, even for Penny. It was utter chaos."Oh holy neutrino.." The next thing he remembers is feeling faint and stumbling to Penny's couch and hypervantilating in a brown paperbag Penny quickly gave him._

_After this incident they had cleaned her apartment and Penny had to swear to never skip laundry night three times a row again._

* * *

Sheldon closed her drawer and made his way to his own apartment.

He opened the door to his home to find Penny sitting in his spot, feet propped up on his table.

"Pennyyyyyy! That's MY spot! And MY table your putting your dirty shoes onto!" he spat.

"Yep" she said popping the p and sipping at her drink.

"Then would you please be so kind and remove yourself from there?" he pointed to his spot and table.

"Oh come on Moonpie, I'm tired. We were cleaning and doing laundry for hours! I just want to sit down for a moment".

"Penny I wont let my apartment get consumed by anarchy! But more importantly...That's MY spot!And-!"

"Only your Meemaw and so on, I know."

"Penny!", Sheldon growled.

"Fine!" Penny groaned and shoved herself to the left side of the sofa and the basket accidently to the ground.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I'll pick that up right away", she had wanted to say but was interrupted by Sheldon immediatly.

"Penny what did you do?!" he cried at the view of his precious, formerly folded super hero shirts on the floor.

"That wasn't on purpose!" Penny knelt down to collect Sheldon's things but before she could grab anything he rushed to her side and shoved her away so she landed on her butt with a thud.

"Hey! Why do you push me away?! I wanted to help" she said angrily.

"You already "helped" enough! You swirl of entropy!" he retorted.

In one swift motion Penny pushed Sheldon to the ground "Raised a gentleman my ass!"."Well you're not a Lady either!" Sheldon huffed as he was about to stand up again.

"Sheldon Cooper you're such an-!" she spat and reinforced her words with a punch in his stomach and both stood up from the floor. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper" he coughed. "What do you think you're doing?!" he said as he regained his breath and pushed her onto the sofa. Penny immediatly stood up again, "What do you think YOU are doing Sheldon?!" fueled by her anger she thrust Sheldon so hard he fell backwards on the parquet. Shocked by her own actions she rushed to his side instantaneously.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked worried. "No but it seems you have, that is the only logical explanation for your frivolous behaviour".

"Yep, same old Sheldon" Penny sighed, stood up and reached out her right hand to help him get back on his feet. Sheldon took her offer but instead of standing up he made her fall onto himself with one strong pull at her hand. She looked at him baffled with wide eyes. Sheldon used her stunned state to flip them both over so Penny was underneath him "Do you really think I would let you get away with this?" he said whith a smug grin on his face. "Do you really wanna mess with me DOCTOR Cooper?" she grinned. "Bring it on" So they started to wrestle, struggle and fight on the floor. It was like Boys vs. Girls all over again.

At first Sheldon didn't stand a chance but then after a few minutes he turned the tables.

"You're a quick learner, Shelly" she panted, he had pinned her to the floor by sitting on her pelvis and held her wrists in his hands."Sadly that doesn't apply to driving" Sheldon said between his breaths. They laughed and tried to steady their breaths. Sheldon leant down a bit "Say it" he whispered. "Say what?" Penny said pretending not to know what he wants to hear from her. He came closer until he was just a few inches away from her face and Penny could feel his breath on her skin. "Say it Penny" he whispered again looking into her eyes.

* * *

"Ehm, Sheldon?" Leonard stood in the doorway.

_He had spent the evening with Raj and Howard after the argument over the thermostat and just came home to face his annoying roommate. He had expected to see him sitting at his laptop or scribbling at his whiteboard, he had even expected him to have turned the living room in a miniature-train landscape but this scene..._

_He had opened the door and had mentally prepared his "I'm-sorry-Sheldon-I-will-never-question-the-room temperature-again-speech" just to have his mind go blank._

_His friend and roommate was laying on the floor on top of Penny holding her wrists down. Both of them with disheveled hair and clothes, slighty panting and Sheldon was -as to put in terms of his mother- almost leaving no space for Jesus between them._

"Ehm, Sheldon?" Sheldon heard his roommate say and took a look at the door. Leonard stood in the doorway with a blank expression, his keys in one hand and the doorknob in the other. His grip was so thight that his knuckles turned white.

"Ehm, Sheldon" Leonard said again, "Sheldon what are you doing?"

"I-..." Sheldon started to feel uncomfortable, suddenly realizing the situation he was in. He looked down at Penny and Penny seemed to be at a loss of words too, she just glanced between him and Leonard.

Quickly he jumped off Penny and mumbled a few things and sorry under his breath.

Penny stood up and took a brief moment to fix her hair and adjust her clothes then she looked at Sheldon "Okay I'll say it...you win and ehm thank you for your help today" and hurried out of the door mubling a short "Hi Leonard".

* * *

Leonard watched her door close behind her. He turned around to his roommate.

Sheldon had begun to pick up his discarded clothes and long forgotten laundry basket. Leonard finally stepped inside and closed the door. With quzzical expression and furrowed brows he looked at Sheldon.

"Okay, what the hell was this exactly?"

Sheldon looked up from folding his Green Latern shirt. "Hi Leonard, I hope you wont try to fumble with the thermostat again?"

"No I won't... And don't try to change the subject!" Leonard growled and threw up his arms in exasperation.

Sheldon sighed and placed the last shirt in the basket, "Penny and I had an argument".

"An argument if you two should do it in your spot or right away on the floor or what?!" Leonard retorted.

"No" Sheldon said and was about to walk in his room, "Well that's exactly what it looked like!" Leonard complained.

"Good night Leonard" Sheldon said and with this retreated to his room and closed the door in Leonards face.

* * *

Sheldon placed his laundry basket beside his drawer and then sat himself on the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath to steady his thoughts._ He didn't understand Pennys reaction when Leonard came home, the slight blush on her face and then hurrying away. He didn't understand the mixture of anger, hurt and astonishment in Leonard's face and voice. But what confused him the most was his own behaviour. The loss for words, precisely not wanting to talk about his and Pennys playful fight._

And why did he feel so caught?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews everyone! *happy*  
_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory!**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Leonards alarm went off.

"Five more minutes" he groaned and hid his head under his pillow but the alarm just kept bleeping cheerfully. That bastard.

Sleep didn't come easy last night. His head had been full of strange scenarios between his roommate and Penny and when his anger finally subsided he decided to let Sheldon take the bus tomorrow. Leonard knew he was overreacting but Sheldon with his success and arrogance made him feel _mediocre_. In his past he was constantly bullied and outcast but to know that he was the smart one had soothed the pain of being alone. Then he had moved to Pasadena and found friends and Sheldon.

At first he didn't admit it but step by step Sheldon had taken away his pride from him. He wouldn't let him take away Penny too.

After skipping a shower this morning to leave early enough to avoid Dr. know-it-all Leonard hopped into his car. He felt like paying back Sheldon so he adjusted his radio extra loud this morning and turned into Euclid avenue, imagining Sheldons disapproval.

* * *

_"Knock, Knock, Knock, Leonard?"_

He was glad that he could work this forenoon in peace. It had been quiet and his work had kept his mind busy but he knew he couldn't avoid he situation forever so he groaned as he heard the familiar set of tripple knocks. Leonard shot a death glare at his open lab door.

"What's up Leonard? You're looking at me as if you want to blow up my head like Dr. Dumbass "

"Oh it's you Leslie, I thought you were someone else, come in"

"So who's been a meanie?"

"Dr. Du- eh Sheldon I mean" Leonard sighed.

"I came home last night to find him and Penny entangled on the floor"

"Barbie and Dr. Dumbass?!" Leslies eyebrows shot up, never to be seen again, "seems theres more than just thin air between his legs after all"

"I hope they used protection or else there will be a little Dr. Dumbass walking around, one is already too much"

"It's not-" _like that_ he had wanted to say, Sheldon and Penny didn't make out but he decided it felt better to let her believe this version.

It fueled his anger and in a morbid way being angry at Sheldon felt so _satisfying_.

"Well it's lunch time, see you Leonard" she winked and headed out.

_Lunch. Cafeteria. Sheldon. Drat. _ Quickly Leonard shoved his hand in his pocket and dug after his cellphone.

"_Meet me at the parking lot, L_" he pressed send and made his way outside to meet Raj and Howard.

* * *

"Dude, explain this to me again" Raj said with a mouthful of hotdog.

"So you came home and there were Sheldon and Penny on the floor, disheveled and it looked like they were about to kiss or something?" Howard summarized.

"Well before anything could happen I kind of freaked out on them"

Raj, Howard and Leonard were standing in front of Cal-Tech, buying some Hotdogs.

"Phew... and what happend then?"

"Penny ran away and Sheldon didn't want to catch me up on this akward situation" Leonard sighed and sat down on a bench near by.

Howard sat himself beside him and placed a hand on Leonards shoulder. "Come on man, think about it. Sheldon and Penny?" he laughed "Seriously?"

Leonard thought about it for a moment. Howard was right, _Sheldon and Penny?_ No way! This man doesn't even have a deal. Quirky, insane, looks-like-a-praying mantis Sheldon Cooper.

"You're right, when I think about it I don't even understand why I freaked out yesterday. It's Sheldon we're talking about. His only deal is Spock" Leonard admitted.

They all laughed. Except for Raj.

* * *

After lunch Raj went back to his office and seated himself behind his oversized desk. He leant back and closed his eyes.

_He remembered the time he had met Leonard and Sheldon. Back then Sheldon was the impersonation of Data, Spock and C-3PO but things have changed. Gaining friends made him a better person. Sometimes he wonders if the others even pay attention. Don't they notice the little moments when Sheldon pours out his heart to them? Like his fahter the alcoholic. But all they do, all that everyone does is laugh about the man with no deal, the train and schedule lover._

_Then Penny moved in. Penny and Sheldon were constantly fighting and bickering but Raj could see the glow in their eyes, this certain spark._

_And again nobody seemed to notice but him._

_Sheldon still was a mixture of Data, Spock and C-3PO but now there was a new side to him. Wall-E._


	3. Chapter 3

_I really start to like writing :3_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory! (at least not in this universe)**

* * *

He sighed and placed himself on his favorite cushion beside his girlfriend and glanced around.

_His week had passed rather uneventful after Leonard had gained himself a strike for forcing him into his buspants. Well that's not entirely true, he had bought a new Flash figure from Stuart but that's a different story. He was relieved that his roommate had stopped bugging him about the thing he had the pleasure to witness and he hadn't seen Penny since her laundry debacle again and in a strange way he was glad about that._

So he found himself in his spot on Halo night and eying his social circle.

Amy, Raj and Howard with Bernadette had come over to join them. His girlfriend sat on the middle cushion with Bernadette to her left. His treasured acquaintance sat to her feet on the floor toghether with his mute friend. Leonard was standing at their counter preaparing drinks.

Everyone was chatting and enjoying themselfs, well except for Raj but just because Leonard is a tardy bartender.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late" Penny said while stepping inside.

"Hi Penny" the room replied in unison and returned to their current conversations.

"Do want something to drink?" Leonard asked from the kitchen.

She crossed the the room to stand beside him and glady took the beer he offered her.

"Thank you" she opened the bottle and took a few soothing gulps.

"Okay, listen Leonard. I'm sorry for this akward _siuation_ with Sheldon, it was kind of difficult between you and me this last month and well, what you saw was not what it looked like" she sighed and rubbed her temples. She had demanded to pause their beta test for a while and since then it had been a little tense between her and Leonard.

Leonard placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I know it was not what it looked like" he smiled at her reassureing. "Let's play some Halo"

* * *

Since they where to many people for Halo they had played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock to determine who plays first.

It was Raj and Leonard vs. Sheldon and Amy. Penny in the meanwhile was catching up with Bernadette and her turtleneck husband.

"...and that's the reason why you should always wear gloves when handling a culture dish with diarrheal disease single cell microorganisms" Bernadette chirped.

"Yucky..." Penny shuddered.

"ehmmm thanks for that informative story Bernie" Howard said with disgust in his voice.

"So how's been your week Penny?" Bernadette asked cheerfully.

"Well obviously better than yours..." Penny half shouted over Rajs_ 'medipack! medipeck!'_ cries.

"Well I was really busy at work all week and doing extra shifts and just yesterday I waited on a large group of stupid guys but I played along and got great tips" she smiled and continued "plus I got my paycheck today so I think mommy will get a new pair of heels tomorrow" _she grinned wide._

"Oh I know that smile! Guy alert!" Bernadette winked.

* * *

By now Leonard and the others had finished their round with a devastating victory for him and Raj.

Raj jumped up from his place and performed a happy dance while peeling off his shirt and singing "I like to move it, move it!" everyone looked at him with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

"Well I think we all agree that you had enough" Howard said and stood up to take Rajs beer away from him.

After an little argument about todays food arrangements they ordered something from Siam Palace and started to play another round. This time it was Howard and Bernadette against Penny and Raj. Amy demanded to play again but blowing up Howards pixel head kept Raj distracted enough to keep him from doing a table dance and a few rounds and lot triumphs for Penny later, their take out arrived and the group settled down to eat.

* * *

The girls watched in silence as their boys had another insoluble super hero argument: **DC or Marvel**.

Their arguments had been reasonable at the beginning but it ended in a fight between toddlers.

"DC!"

"Marvel!"

"DC!"

"Marvel!"

"The one with the sexiest hero!" Penny shouted.

They paused.

"Then it's Marvel, Thor is nordic sougar"

Everyone turned to Raj who just shrugged.

"Talk about sexy...who's this guy you were grinning about before?" Bernadette snickered.

"_What guy_?" Leonard and Sheldon said in unison. They looked at each other and Leonard raised an eyebrow at him.

"Penny! I thought we just paused our beta test?" Leonard whined.

"He's just a customer who gave me his number!" she said defensive.

"So you're not making out with Sheldon after all?" Howard asked jokingly.

"What?!" now it was Amys and Pennys time to speak up simultaneously.

"Who said that?!" Penny growled.

"Leona-" he started but he was cutt off.

She shoot up from her seat. "Leonard! You said you knew that it was not what it looked like! Stop being an jealous ass!" She made her way to the door. "I have a early shift tomorrow. Good night." and with this she slammed the door shut.

* * *

They all watched the door for a moment and then Amy turned to Sheldon with mouth agape.

"What do they mean Sheldon? _Making out_? What is not what it looked like?" Amy said with a shaking voice.

Everyone turned their gazes to Sheldon, until now no one had recieved a propper answer to that question.

Sheldon sighed and began to explain.

"A couple of days ago I had an argument with Leonard, he had changed the room temperature although he had agreed otherwise in our roommate agreement. Then I wanted to consult Penny on that matter, she should, as to put it in her words "_go junior rodeo on him_". So I went over and knocked three times at her door." He started to knock on the small table.

"Sheldon get to the point!" Leonard groaned.

"Fine!" Sheldon sighed "I helped Penny clean her apartment and we washed her clothes and carried them to our floor. I asked her to bring my laundry basket over while I stored away her things. When I came over she sat in _my spot_ and had her feet on the table. Then she throw down my _fresh_ laundry basket and we got into a fight. She pushed me, I pushed her. We fell on the floor and started to wrestle like on our Boys vs. Girls night and just as I won Leonard came home. End of story."

"Sounds like foreplay to me" Howard scoffed. Sheldon shot him a glare.

"I'm feeling like your getting more intimate with Penny than me" Amy said with hurt in her voice.

"Thank you Howard" Sheldon mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes.

"You know my opinion on that matter Amy" he stated. Everyone knew that. It had taken them to years to hold hands.

"I wouldn't mind some intimacy you know..." she purred while playing with a streak of her hair.

Sheldon felt his fists clench and his eye began to twitch. Amy placed her other hand on his knee and started to lean in...

"AMY STOP!"

* * *

Everyone winced at his outburst.

"Well I think it's time to go then" Howard stood up,"Bye Leonard" and quickly he and Bernadette left. Raj just glanced terrified between Sheldon and Amy then he rose to his feet and mumbled a quick "sorry", Amy looked at him.

"You're right Raj, I'm _sorry_ too" she turned back to Sheldon "I'm sorry I'm not_ Penny_. Let's go Raj. Goodbye Sheldon". And with this his door slammed shut a second time this evening.

He turned around to see his roommate stand behind him. Leonard placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with an expression Sheldon was unable to read.

"Good night Buddy".

So Sheldon stood alone in his living room trying to swallow the bitter lump of emotions that stuck in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone, thank you for your support and reviews I appreciate them all :D

My head is full of ideas :3 Sorry it's super super short but on purpose :)

_Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

I appreciate order. Orderliness comforts me. I decline chaos. It drowns me.

Awake, shower, dress, bus, work, bus, work, sleep. Routine. Schedule.

I haven't seen my _friends_ these past three weeks. I see Leonard when he comes home. We talk seldom.

I've heard Amy and Raj started seeing each other on a regular basis. He's Howards best friend. Howard is married to Bernadette. They all are friends with Leonard and so the circle is complete. Without me.

Amy never came back.

* * *

I wonder if they are angry with me. I don't know what I've done wrong. Their glances at work were eager.

And I waited for guilt to come.

But it never did.

* * *

The sun set as I left the model railroad store. The wind was chilly and tickeled my nose. I yawned as I sat down on the bus stations bench. There were a few minutes left before the bus was supposed to arrive. I had spend the day straying on Pasadenas streets, visiting the comicbook store and "FunTrains". Across the street is a pet shop. It has large windows and inside I can see a little girl dressed in pink. She smiles brightly. She leaves the shop holding the right hand of her - I suppose- mother and a pet carrier in the other. Recently I withstand the urge to buy a cat.

The bus arrives and I seat myself on my favorite spot. My most loyal companions are my buspants.

At home I place my keys in the bowl and switch into my plaid pants. Leonard is nowhere to be seen.

I walk over to my whiteboard._ Blank_ but full of possibilities.

* * *

Dear Meemaw,

How are you? I hope you feel well.

I've heard your famous applepie made it 1st on Galvestone Pastries-Competition, congratulations!

I miss your applepie.

I've made some great progess with my recent theory.

Certain circumstances allowed me to focus more on my papers.

Despite my work everything is rather uneventful.

I'm okay.

your Moonpie


	5. Chapter 5

**! I wasn't happy how this chapter turned out so here is the new version. The plot is basicly the same but I added a few things and made it a little bit more shenny 3 !**

I read many stories here on fanfictionNET but often I don't leave a review because it's kind of weird to write "omg I love this!" again and again lol, and sometimes I really don't know what I could say^^

**_Therefore this chapter is dedicated to Risknight, Robmeister2010, Dixxy Mouri, Ayame2004, PlanetKitten, Reparata and everyone who left a review!_**

_Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

She slammed shut her apartment door.

"Damm it Leonard..." Penny sighed and leant against the frame.

_I'm so tired of your jealousy, how can a single person lack so much self confidence?_

She went over to her kitchen island to allow herself some wine and after a short and half-hearted debatte with herself she placed the glass back into the cupboard and

took a gulp from the bottle. _The perfect end of a screwed halo night_ she thought. _How could someone assume I was making out with Sheldon of all people?_ _Well I have to_

_admit that it really must have looked kind of "explicit_"... Penny felt herself blush a litte at the thought of Sheldons breath on her skin, _he had been so close..._ she

shook her head furiously, not wanting to let her mind wander down**_ that_ **road. _...and then the look on Leonards face_. Penny felt the anger return and her grip around the

bottle tightened _"Leonard, Leonard,Leonard...I'm done with you for now"_ she mumbled under her breath and took another gulp of her comforter.

* * *

Penny had to force herself to her early shift the next morning. She was tired, didn't feel like it and the empty wine bottle with integrated headache in her kitchen

didn't imrpove her situation.

It's was a typical day at the cheesecake factory.

Annoying customers, bored and therfore crieing children, low tips and the few obligatory ass gropers.

After her shift was over she hurried to her car and drove home like madness, she wanted to get out of her uniform as fast as possible, Penny didn't even bother to skip a few red lights and let herself get jarred on Euclid Ave..

She ran up the four flights of stairs to her apartment and shoved the key in the lock with shaking hands. Inside she quickly stripped herself off her mustard yellow workwear and fell to her knees trembling, taking off this uniform was like taking off her identity as waitress and failed actress.

_Penny felt like suffocating._

She let out a shaking breath, swallowed hard and stood up. _Pull yourself together Penny..._

She stepped under the shower and let the burning water wash away the stress, her thoughts and emotions.

* * *

_"Penny look I got my Doctor!"_

_"That's great I'm so happy for you!"_

_"Penny I'm going into space, I can't believe it!"_

_"Wow that's so cool, not many people get that opportunity"_

_"Penny the people magazine writes an article about me!"_

_"Your parents must be so proud"_

_"Penny why did you broke up with Leonard?_

_"It didn't work out"_

_"Penny how was your auditon?"_

_"They said I'm not the right "type""_

_"Penny how was work today?"_

_"Great.."_

_"Penny didn't you get that comercial?"_

_"No"_

_"Penny how are you?"_

_"Fine"_

_"Penny why do you drink so much?"_

_"Penny...?"_

_"Penny...?"_

* * *

Penny shoot up panting and looked around. After a moment she sighed and looked at her nightstand. 04.23AM.

She placed her head on her knees and hugged them tight._ I wanna go home..._

* * *

Her flight left LAX at 09:40AM two days later.

Her parents house looked the same way as the day she left. It was old and the dark green paint was chipping everywhere.

It looked like as if the time had decided to stop at some point and Penny knew it has in many ways.

Her mom was glad she visited and Penny was glad she didn't ask to many questions.

* * *

She lay in her old room and stared at the radiohead poster that was pinned on her ceiling. Penny turned to her side and glanced around, it was like traveling back in

time. She could see herself_ how she had sat at her desk writing in her diary or how she had wept over her first break up_ and every inch of her walls were pinned with posters

of her former idols. Beautiful actresses with their equally beautiful actor husbands and pearly-white smiles.

Penny felt stared down so she curled herself together and pulled her blanket over her head.

* * *

She and her mother were shopping when she spoted an old crush of hers and he was as handsome as Penny remembered him.

It was a little akward to approach him but she carried it off well and he invited her for coffe so she gladly accepted.

They sat in front of a cafe and talked clumsy for a while, Penny promised to call and made her way home.

* * *

Penny had taken a seat on the porch and looked at the beautiful night sky, somehow its'_ blue_ was so_ familiar_ but she was sad to notice that the stars shone brighter as

in Pasadena. Her thoughts wandered to her old crush and she couldn't remember why she was head over heels back then, sure he was appealing on the outside but that was everything he was.

Penny was half dozing when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"_Cocoa_?"

Her mother stood in the door and held out a mug to her.

"Thank you" she glady excepted.

"Why did you come here, honey?" her mother said and took the seat beside her.

Penny sighed "I'm unhappy mom".

"I know, you're silent but your eyes give you away".

"I ran away from here chasing my dreams but now I know I was chasing_ fantasies_. Seems like I wanted more than I am able to achieve..." Penny sobbed.

Her mother placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes "When you left us Penny, I was devastated. I was angry and sad. I thought you were

ungrateful and didn't love us enough to stay."

"Then I realized that I was jealous. When I was about your age I wanted to see the world with my own eyes, not just on tv. But I got pregnant and married. I'm happy

how everything turned out in the end and I think I'm blessed with my lovley children and I'm sorry that it took me so long realize it" she smiled sadly.

"So know this, I'm proud of you Penny. I'm proud that you chase your dreams. You're strong so don't give up on yourself and I love you no matter what you do".

* * *

Penny waved her mother with a heavy heart as she walked through her gate at the airport. This time a little sad to leave her.

* * *

Back at home she made the decision to avoid Leonard for a while.

Penny didn't want to face him, she had the feeling if she would look him in the eyes she would get mad at herself, facing Leonard was like facing wrong decisions.

So she started to take extra shifts but didn't work on thursday to steer clear of the guys.

On Friday Penny asked her co-worker how the guys reacted to her absence and was supriesed to hear that they didn't show up at all.

Now she knew why it had been so easy to avoid Leonard. Leonard did avoid her too.

* * *

During her "_vacation_" in Omaha she had turned off her cellphone the whole time, it had felt good to cut herself off from the world for a while but now she stared on her

display, a message from work and a few missed calls from Bernadette.

Penny sighed and dialed her number.

"Hey Bernie."

"Penny!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"I was worried sick! Where were you? I couldn't reach you and you weren't at home either!"

"I was in Omaha. I had a lot of things on my mind." She could hear her friend sigh at the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry okay?" Penny pleaded.

"Fine! But please don't do that again."

"So how's everyone?" just as the words left her mouth she could her the guys laugh in the background.

"_Seems everyone is fine_" Penny said closing her eyes.

"Yeah we're all well, _now_"

"Now?" she frowned.

"Well..." Bernadette cleared her throat "After you left on that Halo night Amy broke up with Sheldon."

"_Oh..._" Penny nearly dropped her phone.

"But she and Raj started dating. They seem rather happy." Bernadette chirped.

"That's good to hear... ehm Bernie I have to work soon so...?"

"Oh I understand, Let's meet sometime this week okay?"

"Okay, see you" she said and hung up.

Penny burried her face in her hands as the tears started to form in her eyes. _Amy broke up with Sheldon...because of **me**. It's** my fault**...Sheldon must hate me now..._

She sobbed quietly as waves of guilt crashed over her. Now she had two people on her list of avoidance.

* * *

Penny did her best to avoid him but at the same time she was ashamed of herself to do so. Her days had turned into either working all day or hiding in her apartment

and she wasn't sure if she could endure this messed up situation any longer.

It was Pennys free day and she had slept long til afternoon after a pleasant night with wine and her Sex and the City DVD box. She didn't want to stand up but she knew

that a fresh from the press paycheck waited in her mailbox. So Penny threw herself in some random clothes and tiptoed down the stairs.

She glanced around the corner to check if the coast was clear and the stepped into the lobby. Penny felt a thrill of anticipation as she tored the envelope open and

collected her paycheck.

"_Penny_?"

Penny turned around and dropped her letter at the sight before her.

Sheldon stood in the hall. He wore his buspants and Penny was shocked to recognize that he was thinner and paler than usual. He looked_ ill_.

"Sheldon..." she stammered.

Sheldon took a step towards her and picked up her paycheck. "You shouldn't drop this Penny, you need it more than anyone" he stated.

Penny just stared at him for a moment before she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. He felt his shirt getting soacked as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry!_ I'm so sorry_ Sheldon... It's my fault Amy broke up with you..._please don't hate me_"

Sheldon hesitated for a moment and then lightly patted her head "There there, Sheldon's here" he said and smiled as he recognized her vanilla scent.

Penny laughed and hugged him even tighter "I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest.

"It's fine but I can't breath Penny" he choked.

She let go of him immediatly and he coughed a few times and tried to regain his posture.

"Penny it's not your fault that Amy Farrah Fowler terminated our agreement."

"Are you sure?" she looked worried.

"Yes. We had different opinions where our relationship should head to." Sheldon stated.

Penny closed her eyes and sighed. _She felt like someone had lifted the worlds weight from her shoulders._

"So where have you been Penny?" He started to cllimb the stairs.

"I was in Omaha" Penny admitted.

"Was it worth while?"

"Indeed" she said in thought of her mother.

As they reached the 4th floor Sheldon handed her her Paycheck. Penny looked him in the eyes just a moment too long and quickly took the envelope.

"_Thank you_" Penny said and glued her eyes to the floor as she walked to her door.

She placed her hand on the doorknob but hesitated.

"Sheldon?"

"Penny?" he turned around.

"Would you care to join me for Spaghetti with cut-up hotdogs tonight?" she asked shyly.

"I'll see you in two hours then" Sheldon said and softly closed his door behind him.

He placed his keys in the bowl, stripped off his messenger bag and walked to his room, his steps lighter and his chest warmer than it had been nearly a month.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there Shennyshippers! I re-wrote chapter 5, It's way better and more shenny now so check it out :)**

I had a hard time writing this chapter, I hope it's not thaaat bad.

**I left a cookie jar in the review section ;)**

_Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

Sheldon could feel his stomach grumble and smiled inwardly at the thought of his favourite spaghetti.

He opened the doors of his dresser, peeked inside and pondered which pants to wear. Normaly he had this planned out and scheduled like his usal routine but his bus pants had messed this up.

_Which one would fit this social occasion the most?_

Sheldons eyes darted to his suit pants. He frowned, shook his head and settled for a pair of non-plaid ones.

Sheldon didn't know what to do with himself till dinner so he decided to work a little. He logged in and looked at the clock on his display, _1h and 45 minutes left_.

On the one hand he was hurt that his so called friends had left him behind but on the other it had really helped him to push his theory farther and he felt near a breakthrough so he typed while whistling a super mario medley, an offence that, under normal circumstances, would be punished with a strike but since the apartment flag already hung upside down, he didn't care to enjoy himself.

He worked until he reached a dead end and glanced at his clock again. _1h and 40 minutes left_.

Sheldon groaned and closed the lid his laptop. He stood up, walked to his spot and turned on the TV. Bored he flipped through the channels but was pleased to find a documentation about koalas.

He turned off the TV, his koala-smile still on his lips and went to his room _Penny and I could watch a DVD after dinner_ he thought. Sheldon looked through his collection, wondering what would please her the most but hesitated as he was about to take one. _My hands are clammy_ he frowned "Oh god, I hope Penny didn't infect me with the flu again!". _But even Sheldon knew that symptoms of disease don't appear so fast_.

After what seemed an eternity to him, he finally stood in front of 4B.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny_

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny_

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny_

* * *

Penny looked around. Her apartment was kind of messy and she knew she should clean a little before the order and cleanliness-addicted physicist comes over so she

began pick up her dirty clothes and spreaded litter. When Penny was finished with scrubbing the last surface with sanitizer she looked around, _completely Sheldon approved_ she smiled.

She yawned, took off her rubber gloves and went into the bathroom. She threw her current clothes into the hamper, stepped under the shower, washed her hair, blow dried

it and stepped in front of her dresser. _Which outfit would fit dinner with Sheldon the most?_ Penny shook her head.

_It's just Sheldon and it's not like Sheldon would __care_ she thought.

Penny picked something, dressed herself and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. She put the kettle on and started to cut the hotdogs, a small smile played on her lips as she remembered his face the last time she made his special spaghetti, back then he had stealed away from the others to dine with her after her break up with Leonard.

_And escaped a dog_, she chuckled at the image and sighed. That was so long ago... happier times, Penny thought. _Sheldon had looked sickly just now but I think this will lighten his mood._

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny_

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny_

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny_

"Come in it's open" she called.

Sheldon stepped inside and was pleased see to that everything was tidy and a light scent of detergent was in the air.

"I brought a DVD over we could enjoy after dinner" he said.

"Sure" Penny turned around and smiled at him.

Sheldon noticed that she wore the same clothes as the night she dislocated her shoulder furthermore she had placed a penny blossom in her hair, one of the pink ones he had made he realized with a content feeling.

"You can set the table if you want, dinner is almost ready." she said

"Sure"

He walked over to her cupboard to collect two plates. Sheldon had to stand behind her so he couldn't avoid to lightly brush her shoulders with his chest. It caused a queasy feeling in his stomach and he wasn't sure if it was hunger this time so he quickly retreated. After finishing to lay the table, Penny placed the platter with spaghetti onto the table. They sat down and Sheldon eyed the noodles with happy anticipation.

"Thank you for cooking"

"Your welcome sweetie, enjoy your meal!" she said with a cheerful voice.

They ate in silence for a while but Penny was amused to see how satisfied Sheldons expression was.

"It tastes really good"

"I did my best" she grinned and considered to bring up this topic for a moment but did it anyways "soo... how do you feel about your break up with Amy?"

Sheldon thought for a few seconds "I don't know. Nothing particular I think, although I am very relieved that I don't have to endure her craving for physical intimacy anymore" he looked at her.

Penny looked down at her plate "You know I still feel guilty somehow, the last time you bought around 20 cats."

"Hmm, I think back then I was distressed because I finally found someone who was so simmilar to me, not that I actually had waited for someone but I sensed some kind of loss. Well we know now that I was profoundly wrong about her" he stated.

"I think every Jack has his Jill" Penny said.

"I didn't watch that movie"

"You know what I mean" she rolled with her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sheldon said softly.

* * *

They continued to talk about his work, the progress he had made, her time in Omaha and how the boys avoided them both.

"Let me wash the dishes. You can start the DVD."

Penny walked to her coffee table, picked up the DVD and turned to Sheldon.

"Oh it's firefly"

"Correct Penny, since you watched the series with us some time ago I thought it would be a good choice"

"Sean Maher is yummy" Penny said with a longing voice.

"He is homosexual Penny" Sheldon stated.

"I know, I know but one can always dream" she sighed "Do you want some popcorn?"

"I wouldn't mind"

After Penny prepared the popcorn and Sheldon placed the last plate back into the cupboard they sat down on her small sofa, they were half way through the movie when Penny rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he pressed pause on the remote.

"I want some wine, do you want something sweetie?"

"Virgin Cuba Libre please"

A few moments later Penny returned with a glass of wine and a diet coke, she placed them on the table and slumped back down beside Sheldon.

They concentrated back on the movie until Sheldon felt a warm sensation at his thigh. He looked down. His and Pennys leg where touching, she didn't seem to notice and it didn't feel uncomfortable so he ignored it for the moment. It was bearable for a while until the warmth seemed to grow and a tingleing felling started to draw through his leg and his eye began to twitch. He tried to focus back on the movie because it was almost over but he couldn't stand it anymore, _he felt like his whole body was on fire._

Sheldon shoot up just as the credits started to roll down the screen.

"Jesus Christ! Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"What's worng?" she flinched and frowned over his sudden outburst.

"I..um..err have to use your bathroomm" he mumbled.

"okaaay...?" Penny said bemused.

Sheldon left a head shaking Penny behind, hurried past her bedroom and closed the bathroom door behind him. He opened the tap and washed his face with cold water, _his heartbeat pounded in his ears._  
He sustained himself on the sinks' edge and looked at his face in the mirror._ His pupils were dilated and a slight blush lingered on his cheekbones_. Sighing he washed his face a second time and returned to the living room. Meanwhile Penny had put away the popcorn and the DVD back in its cover.

"I will head home now Penny"

"Okay sweetie, I'll bring you to the door" she said with hint of sadness in her voice.

"The spaghetti were delicious, thank you again and have a pleasant REM cycle"

"A good night to you too...I guess?" Penny said and handed him his DVD.

Sheldon turned to leave but felt a tug at his shirt, he looked over his shoulder and saw that she had grabbed the hem of his longleeve. He looked at her and frowned.

"ehm"

"What is it Penny?"

She looked at the floor, still holding onto his shirt.

"I've missed you"

His frown turned into a little smile.

"I've missed you too"


	7. Chapter 7

**Have you read taping report 6.15? I was like OMG!OMG!OMG! I hope what Sheldon said about Penny to Amy is true in more than one meaning than in this episode, maybe the**

**episodes title is also a hidden reference to this in addition to the actual meaning in reference to Sheldons behavior towards Leonard. I'll keep my fingers crossed!**

I hope someone writes a story about that awesome episode, so much hidden shenny :D

_Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't The Big Bang Theory**

* * *

Sheldon stepped inside of 4A and walked past the sofa to his room as he heard a muffled groan, frowning he turned around.

"Ooh Leonard"

Sheldons eyes almost popped out of his head as he witnessed a shapeless moaning mass in his spot. He quickly crossed the room and turned on the lights. Two bodies quickly emerged from each other.

"Leonard! and... Dr. Stepanie ?!"

"Hi Sheldon" said Dr. Barnett in a sarcastic voice.

"Leonard you're violating my sanctuary!" he whined.

"Hey that wasn't my idea" Leonard said but Stephanie shot him a glare "partially..."

"Out. of. my. spot. NOW!" Sheldon said with gritted teeth and pointed to Leonards room. He and Stephanie, scared by his rage shot up immediatly and did as they're told.

"_Now I can clean this for hours!_" Sheldon groaned and picked up the cushion.

* * *

He had cleaned his beloved his piece of furniture all night and finally went to his room as the sun rose on Pasadenas streets. Sheldon was at least as furious as he was tired when he dirfted off to his short slumber. This temerity was not less than three strikes worth and he was sure to freak out on Leonard the next time he meets him.

His sleep was unexpected peaceful and he dreamt the most interesting dream, _sadly he wouldn't remember in the morning._

_Sheldon sat under a tree, reading a sience magazine as something fell on his head._

_"Ow!" He shoot up and looked around "Who was that?!" he couldn't spot anybody but there was a glittering something beside his leg, curious he picked it up._

_"A penny?" Sheldon looked up and saw that where normally leaves were, thousands of bills and coins had found its place. "Just like Isaac Newton but too bad that I __don't need money" he thought._

_"Finding a penny is good fortune" _

_And once again Sheldon turned around and again he couldn't find anybody. "Who said that?"_

_"Me"_

_"Who is me?"_

_"You are you but I'm down here" Sheldon looked down and to his feet sat a gray-striped furry cat with a red collar which had a bolt attached to it._

_"A talking cat. ... ...Oh my god I'm crazy"_

_"No your mother had you tested"_

_"Quite true but who are you?" Sheldon frowned._

_"I'm your father"_

_Sheldon stared at it in disbelief._

_"Bazinga! I'm not but I am Soft Kitty, my friends call me Flash" Flash said._

_"Are we friends?"_

_"Am I a little ball of fur, purr, purr, purr?...sorry bad habit" the cat curred._

_"Yes you are and I know what you mean Flash, Flash, Flash" Sheldon 'OCDed'._

_"So there is something I have to tell you about this penny" Sheldon looked at the penny in his hand, it was golden and had a radiating glow to it._

_Flash cleared his throat "It is very important that you listen to me, remember every word I say to you now, this certain penny, Sheldon...?"_

_"Sheldon?"_

_"Sheldon?"_

Sheldon groaned and stirred until he shot up in his usal manner. "Danger! Danger!"

"Sheldon?!"

"What is it Stephanie?!" he called through the door.

"The shampoo is empty, were is another bottle?"

"In the bathroom in the drawer labeled toiletries"

* * *

Sheldon was tired and exhausted but he got up nevertheless, schedule was schedule. Since Dr. Stephanie was blocking the bathroom he was forced to eat his breakfast before shwoering, so he felt his mood decreasing at warp speed. Raped cushion, no sleep, messed up routine and bus pants, could this day get any better?

40 minutes later left an eye-twiching Sheldon Cooper his apartment. He was a trembling jitterbug and as he dropped his keys after he closed the door, it pushed him over the edge.

"_Leonard Hofstadter!_" Sheldon yelled, his mouth closed. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples to calm down, he felt as if all the things he had bottled up the last weeks were finally catching up to him.

After taking a few deep soothing breaths he bent down to collect his keys.

"Oh hey a penny"

"Finding a penny is a good fortune"

Sheldon looked up, his neighbour was standing in her door.

"Fortune in hokum" he scoffed.

"Hey I'm a Penny so I know what I'm talking about" she grinned at him and he felt the corners of his mouth follow suit. They looked at each other for moment until Pennys eyes shyed away.

Sheldon couldn't explain it but somehow her eyes seemed to _glow_.

"I can drive you to work . . . if you want?" she asked.

"Is the check engine light still on?"

"Surprisingly not, I think it got out of steam, together with my headlights"

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes "Can you drive me home too? Then I can change into my normal pants"

"Sure, sweetie" Penny smiled.

"Seems things get better yet again" he said while opening the door.

"See? Your Penny comes in handy" Penny said.

"I already told you fortune is hokum" Sheldon said and went back into 4A.


End file.
